In Dreams, I See You
by Wilia
Summary: "Now, the only scene playing over and over in Snow's mind is Regina reaching into her chest and pulling out a heart that has become fully darkened."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

Laying in bed with her eyes wide open isn't exactly helping her predicament but, Snow sighs, everything she'd tried to remedy her insomnia hadn't worked. Perhaps she could work some sort of reverse psychology on herself.

Restlessly, Snow turns over in bed and stretches an arm out over the space where her husband should be. Something has come up that requires his efforts. An old feud between citizens of her previous kingdom, forgotten through the curse, has been revived. Emma, as Sheriff, was called in to keep the peace. Snow and Charming had woken up to the sounds of Emma trying to sneak down the stairs, her holster and badge in hand.

Upon learning about the situation, Charming had been adamant about seeing to the matter with his daughter, as deputy. It was by habit alone that Emma refused at first, trying to claim independence in front of the one man who would face death all over again just so that she could live. It had almost come to a battle of wills until Snow had decided to step in using a little 'gentle' persuasion.

_"There's no time for arguing. You both need to go resolve the issue. Emma, take your father. He lived during the time this feud started and he understands how things went back then. His help might be more valuable than you think. David, come home soon."_

Their identical nods of resigned agreement had Snow biting her lip, as they set out the door doing what came naturally to their natures. Doing what was right. Just before he headed out the door, however, Charming turned to look at her and she knew that he'd caught her attempt at holding back her emotion at his interaction with his daughter. Snow knew that it was also his promise that they would be home as soon as possible.

Now, she is stretched out on her bed, trying hard not to let the darkness wash over her with her grandson sleeping soundly upstairs. The nightmares are unbearable and Snow doesn't want to let Charming in on the fact that she is being haunted by them most nights. Though, she suspects he is only giving her the time and space she needs until she lets him in. In the dark of the night, it seems easier to stay awake and encourage her insomnia, but she is getting so very tired.

The Red Room was a thing of the past. Now, the only scene playing over and over in Snow's mind is Regina reaching into her chest and pulling out a heart that has become fully darkened. No goodness. No light. No love. Nothing but loneliness and heartache for eternity.

During the day, it's easier to shrug the fears away while she works at doing her part to grow the beans and take her family _home. _Though, each day, when evening shadows lengthen and she is left alone to the thoughts of her mind and the sound of her beating heart, her reality becomes too difficult to avoid.

A small sob escapes, as her tumultous emotions crest over the walls she'd built for them. Snow is quick to press her fist to her mouth, anxious to keep the sound at a minimum just in case she wakes Henry. Tears stream down her cheeks and she opens her mouth to drag in a ragged breath before releasing it in an almost silent, harsh exhale.

Snow knew what a life of choosing the wrong path brought anyone. She'd witnessed firsthand, Regina's stubborn descent into becoming the Evil Queen. If anything, the thing she feared most was how much she stood to lose if she succumbed to the darkness. The loss of her family would kill her.

Charming, sweet Charming, would no longer be able to stand by a woman who would choose to end someone else's life in order to further her own ends. Her daughter, Emma, had her own mind but she had Henry to think about. Henry wouldn't want a repeat of the ordeal he was going through with Regina and Emma would have no choice but to remove Henry and herself from Snow's life.

Her mother. The very last thing Snow wished for was to taint the memory of her mother by tainting her own life. All that the Queen had imparted to her, had tried to instill in her – Snow shuts her eyes tight and presses down hard inside herself to keep from crying out in anguish. Brimming with pain, she wraps her arms about her stomach and curls up into a fetal position, not caring to try to fight it anymore.

Slowly, a warm hand brushes over her shoulder and Snow gasps in shock, her eyes opening to meet the worried gaze of her grandson, standing sheepishly at the side of her bed.

"Grandma?"

Her heart breaks all over again as she watches him watch her with those large, brown eyes. She is simply dead weight for her family members now. It would be easier to let go. It would be easier to avoid seeing the disappointment in their eyes.

"Y-yes, Henry?"

The crack in her voice is ignored by the both of them. It doesn't occur to her until just after to ask why he wasn't asleep but he speaks before she can ask.

"I forgot to give you something today." His whispers are feather soft, from his mouth to her heart.

"What's that?"

"This."

It is only then that she notices that his other hand has been lightly fisted at his side the entire time. Henry slowly raises his fist, turning it over so that his palm faces upward. Slowly, he unfurls his fingers and Snow gasps in shock, yet again, as her gaze takes in the snowdrops held in the palm of his hand.

She looks up to meet his earnest gaze once more. Henry shrugs at her unspoken question.

"They remind me of you. I don't know why. I saw them today and thought you'd like them."

There was no way she could hold back the sobs now. Startled, Henry looks on wanting to help but not knowing what to do. Snow figured it would be best to reassure him as much as possible before she sending him back to bed.

"I'm s-sorry Henry. I-I'm not feeling very w-well right now."

"Your heart hurts because of what you did to Cora."

Snow has nothing to say, so she nods her head.

Henry stares at her and then nods his head decisively as if coming to a decision about something. As gently as possible, he lays the snowdrops on her bedside table. Then, he climbs into her bed and before Snow can react, his arms are wrapped around her, his head pressed into her chest. His breath is warm against her cool skin. The little boy begins mumbling something into her chest and Snow can't resist the small smile that touches her lips as she wraps her own arms around Henry.

"I c-can't understand what you're s-saying, Henry?"

The child leans back until he can look into her eyes.

"My mom holds me like this, sometimes, when she thinks I'm asleep, or when I have nightmares. It usually helps me fall asleep, even if I'm getting too big for it. It works best with someone you love and when someone who loves you is doing it."

Snow sucks in a breath slowly and revels in the realization that some of her redemption has come in the form of a trusting little boy who held onto her despite the darkness in her heart.

"I love you, Henry."

His smile is immediate and so very, very precious.

"I love you too, Grandma."

An hour later, Henry has fallen asleep in her arms and Snow still hasn't grown tired of watching him sleep. Thoughts of a different nature wander through her head and she is tempted to dwell on them. What if she'd had the chance to raise Emma normally? What if she'd had a chance to have a 'happily ever after' with Charming? What if Regina had never come into her life? What if she can never find redemption?

What if, what if, what if?

The lock on the front door clicked open and she listens to her husband and her daughter murmuring quietly to each other. Snow closes her eyes in gratitude, thankful that they have arrived safely at home once more.

Moments later, the curtain is pulled aside and Charming steps into their space. Snow watches as he silently takes in the sight Henry laying in her arms, a warm, indescribable emotion welling up in his expression. It isn't long before Emma appears behind her father, eyes widened in alarm before they relax the moment she catches sight of her son.

Their identical blue-eyed gazes speak volumes in the silence, directed at her as they are.

"He saved me tonight."

Charming's shoulders slump as if the weight of the world has settled upon them and Snow watches Emma's brow furrow. Wordlessly, Charming makes his way over to the other side of the bed, and slips in behind Snow, his long arms extending over his wife and grandson.

Emma stands there, slightly awkward as she looks on, almost unable to tear her gaze away. Snow's heart breaks over again at what must be going through her daughter's mind. Silently, she extends her hand and watches Emma make her decision.

It takes a moment, but Emma steps forward, sinks to her knees and grabs hold of Snow's hand as tightly as possible. Her other hand gently rubs Henry's back. Snow watches Emma, catching sight of the tell-tale shine of tears in those beautiful blue eyes. Charming's hand slides over and down her arm to cover both of their hands.

Now, the exhaustion settles in and Snow feels her eyelids slowly descending as the darkness gathers. Strange, she thinks, there is no fear in this darkness. Only the warmth of Love behind her, in front of her and Love holding her hand.

In this darkness, just before sleep descends, there is hope for redemption.

* * *

**AN:** Whew. That was a lot more angst-y than I'd anticipated it would be. Umm, yes. This takes place sometime after her encounter with Regina and her encouraging talk with David, I'm just presenting the idea that it took some time before she became determined to find redemption. Also, Henry has somewhat come to terms with what Snow did...even if he still doesn't approve.

Yay for glimpses of hope in semi-happy endings!

Talk to me!


End file.
